bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katashi Michi
Katashi Michi ( 堅道, Michi Katashi lit. "Firm Path"), once known as Katashi Kenpachi (堅, is a shinigami whose origins remain unknown to anyone but himself. Self-proclaimed as "The Strongest Shinigami Ever Born (これまでに生まれた最強の死, Kore made ni umareta saikyō no shinigami)"''', Katashi is known for his pure brute strength that has been said to rival or even surpass that of '''Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He of was once a captain of the 11th division but later resigned, surprising most. He then continued his life as a free-spirit in the Human World. Appearance Katashi is a tall, well-built, young man appearing to be at his mid 20s. He has short spikey black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. He possesses a set of unique glowing sky-blue eyes that has been one of the traits he is usually distinguished. During his time as a captain, he wore a sleeveless Shihakushō while having his Haori tied around his waist, often being scolded by Yamamamoto because of it, calling it *disrespectful* for his division. After his leave, he wore something more customized. It consisted of a sleeveless turtle-neck sweater and a baggy pants, with leather accent. He also wore somesort of black shoulder pads and a leather belt-like wrapping on top of his sleeveless turtle-neck. He sports black gloves as his hands' covering and black army boots for his footwear. Personality Katashi is known to be someone who displays a strong attitude towards anything. He always possesses a positive outlook about what it is to come and is always determined in doing things. While taking certain task, he does it with full of energy. He has a great sense of adventure and is always go ''for everything. This traits made him the most hyperenergetic captain during his time in Gotei 13. Also because of this traits that Katashi is easily bored and is pretty impatient, leading him to ''take action much sooner than everyone else. He has the habit of barging in into things without much of a strategy or the knowledge of what is it that might happen, which led him into being called an idiot by many. Despite his actions speak louder than words characteristic, Katashi is not at all stupid. Katashi is known to be a genuis of when it comes in last minute strategies, making him good in improvising. His personality is that which enables him to look ahead in the heat of things like that of a fight. Being a former captain of the 11th division, he is also known for his love of battles. He never turn down challenges and is often the one giving the invitation or the one to start a fight. If he considers you a target, then rest assure that the talking goes later, that is if the fight ends up not as bad as he would assume. Though unlike Zaraki Kenpachi, another 11th division captain known for his bloodlust, he does not have the tendency of prolonging fights by physically weakening himself or leveling himself with that of his opponents. If his opponent can't keep up then so be it, he won't make it last. History Sypnosis Powers and Abilities Master Swordmanship Specialist - 'As the former captain of 11th division, Katashi boasts incredible skill when it comes to swordplay. Though he is rarely seen fighting with his sword, a few had witnessed how great he handles his blade. One would assume that since his zanpakuto is so big, his flexibility was greatly reduced but this is usually the reason why many who faced him had fallen. Every swing he creates is consistently strong and the way he manipulates his blade to get the most benefits out of it is suprising to the point that even two captains find it hard to even see an opening duringi the time Katashi was captain. As of now, his strength in swordplay is unknown, whether or not he had become better is unclear to many. *'Ten ga aisatsu (天が挨拶, Heaven's greeting) - A self-developed technique by Katashi that has been feared by many shinigamis during the time Gotei 13 was still new. It allows Katashi to fire an enormous urge of his reiatsu through the tip of his zanpakuto that destroys almost anything on its path, once even overloading and destroying half of the Sekkiseki but it should be noted that the sekkiseki was still under development that period of time. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - 'Hakuda is Katashi's area of expertice just one level below his skill in Zanjutsu. He often prefers to fight with his barehands, thinking it would be such a waste if he fought with the giant blade on his back and the resulting damages could be a litlle bit more than what he would expect. Katashi is more of countering than the actual direct hitting, trying to find openings for him to land a solid hit. Every punches and kicks he throws is as devastating as a tank would to a human but does not limit himself from this kind of hitting, often combing throw-downs and grabs to fight more efficiently and not so destructively. '''Shunpo Master - ' 'Immense Spiritual Power - ' 'Immense Strength - ' 'Immense Speed - ' 'Immense Endurance - ' 'High Intellect - ' Zanpakuto ' Fudo '(不動, Fudo lit. "God of flames") is the name of Katashi's zanpakuto. In its sealed state, it appears to be an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide. Two holes on the blade near the golden hilt with a swirling, winged motif embedded on it. 'Shikai: '''Released by the command "'Put an end", Katashi must hold Fudo with his right hand and a glow of blue will emerge. Katashi's right arm would then be engulfed by blue flames, turning it into a part of the flames itself. Shikai Special Ability: ''' Katashi's main shikai ability is the production and manipulation of the blue flames found at his right arm. He can freely control it without much problems and utilize it it whatever way he could think of. The flames has a unique ability to cause explosions whenever Katashi wills to do so, making it dangerous upon contact. It is hot enough to melt almost anything but apparently, Katashi is able to adjust it temperture, shown when his flames had done no harm to a human child who touched it. '''Materialization - '''Katashi is able to solidify his blue flames into objects he wishes to create. This ability is often shown as how he would create a replica of his sealed zanpakuto using his flames but it is apparent that any object that he would make retains the flames blue color. Katashi is able to utilize this ability to great extents, molding the flames into several objects to his opponent's surprise. '''Hibana (火花, Spark) - Katashi's blue flame releases somesort of blue dust that would spark the same type of flames as of in Katashi's arm, allowing him to produce them from a distance and catch unsuspecting enemies off-guard. Sekai no owari (世界の終わり, World's End) - One of Katashi's most devastating attacks. Katashi sends a current of blue flames toward the sky that will cause several droplets of flame to rain down at his opponents. As each droplet makes contact, a small explosion occurs that could cause severe damage to the area on which Katashi had unleashed this technique. Chūshin o nenshō (中心を燃焼, Burning the core) - A multi-purpose technique that allows Katashi to concetrate his flames at the very center of his body and after doing so, he will let it burst out for a variety of effects. This technique if effective for countering poisons, burning them out of Katashi's body and to some extent, illusions. Chuushin o nenshou has no apparent effect to Katashi's well-being, showing his immunity to his own flames. Chikaku o nenshō (地殻を燃焼, Burning the crust) - A version of Chūshin o nenshō '''in which, instead of concentrating the flames in one part of his body, Katashi spreads it throughout. This technique gives him protection by creating a thick layer made from his blue flames, almost similar to an Arrancar's hierro but this does not only protect him from physical attacks but would somehow reject outer influence and foreign substances that could be dangerous. '''Bankai - ''Not yet revealed'' Quotes Trivia